falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Echo Lake Lumber
(bunker) (west) }} Echo Lake Lumber is a location and possible settlement in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Background Echo Lake Lumber is an abandoned lumber mill hugging the shore of the eponymous body of water. Its residents were driven from their home when the Fog claimed more and more of the Island. By clearing the location of hostiles during the quest Turn Back the Fog for Small Bertha, it can be unlocked as one of the four Far Harbor settlements. Echo Lake was home to an annual festival. The festival includes a log rolling course, sponsored by Echo Lake Lumber. The company log rolling course is mentioned by Levi in Levi's holotape. Layout Echo Lake Lumber is one of the larger settlements in the game, easily capable of supporting the maximum number of settlers. Scrapping the abundance of machinery, lumber and detritus provides copious amounts of building materials and also clears plenty of space for planting crops. The large multi-story main building offers lots of room for roofed beds, thus saving the Sole Survivor the trouble of setting up additional structures for this purpose. Although the hedges surrounding the lumber mill can be scrapped as well, players may want refrain from doing so since they serve as a natural wall and limit the number of directions from where the settlement can be attacked. Echo Lake Lumber is therefore comparatively easy to defend and, coupled with its central location on the Island, makes for a great base of operations once up and running. There is a working terminal on the second floor of the main building. To the east, on a small island just past some lined up logs, a hidden bunker can be found. Notable loot * The Harvester, a unique ripper - In the grocery store, on the top floor inside of a red steamer trunk. * Levi's holotape - Inside a terminal on the second floor of the main building. * Two bottles of Vim - One at the bottom of the grand stands, on a little table behind a cash register. Another west of the "Echo Lake Lumber" entrance sign, inside the Vim machine left of the Beverage concession stand. * A bottle of Vim Captain's Blend - On top of the Vim machine, left of the same Beverage concession stand. * Two Daddy-O on a desk in the hidden bunker. Notes * Upon clearing the location of ghouls during the quest Turn Back the Fog for Small Bertha, the quest objective completes. However, a character by name of Malcolm shows up and offers the Sole Survivor caps to allow him to ambush and then eat the settlers. Refusing the offer turns Malcolm hostile. * The Sole Survivor can clear out the area before gaining the quest from Bertha, allowing completion upon access to the quest. * If a trade caravan post is built, traders from the Commonwealth will arrive here. * This settlement will be impossible to use (and constantly say that you cannot build here due to the Fog) if you side against Far Harbor without first claiming it via the appropriate side quest for Small Bertha. However, you will retain control of this settlement if you side against Far Harbor (let the Fog claim it) if you already have control. * Interestingly, instead of displaying Bar Harbor, the correct name for the town before the Great War, the pre-War sign for the festival clearly displays Far Harbor, the name created for the settlement after the War. Appearances Echo Lake Lumber appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Bugs * The fast travel target might not work in this settlement. ** Restarting the game usually fixes this. Gallery EchoLake-FarHarbor.jpg EchoLake-Stands-FarHarbor.jpg|Stands EchoLake-Interior-FarHarbor.jpg|Interior Fo4FH_The_Harvester.jpg|The Harvester EchoLake-Concession-FarHarbor.jpg|Concession EchoLake-Sign-FarHarbor.jpg|Sign EchoLake-Festival-FarHarbor.jpg|Festival sign EchoLake-Timber-FarHarbor.jpg|Truck hauling lumber EchoLake-Digger-FarHarbor.jpg|Digger FO4FH_Levi's_Holotape.png|Levi's holotape found on the terminal on the upper floor of the building F4-hardware-gnome.jpg|Red garden gnome operating the loader Echo_Lake_Lumber_bunker_entrance.jpg|Bunker, located on a small island to the east (entrance low-right) Echo_Lake_Lumber_bunker.jpg|Bunker interior Category:Far Harbor locations Category:Fallout 4 settlements ru:Лесопилка на озере Эхо uk:Лісопилка на озері Ехо de:Sägemühle am Echo Lake